The Hunted II: Finding Dean
by Supernaturalandlostfan
Summary: Sequel to The Hunted. Sam searches for his brother. Will he find him before it's too late? Just what has Dean gotten himself into this time?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here by popular demand is the sequel to my story "The Hunted". It is mostly about Sam and Dean, but I have some OC's mixed in that I hope aren't too annoying, and a healthy dose of the Supernatural thrown in too!

Title:The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Rating:Pg-13

Genre:Drama/Angst/General

Characters:Sam,Dean,OC's

Summary:After feeling he was to blame for all the bad things that have happened recently, Dean has done what he thinks is for the best and removed himself from his brothers life. Now Sam has to solve his biggest case yet. Finding his brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything "Supernatural"

The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Ch.1

Sam reached the front door of the house, raising his hand to knock, but it was opened before he had a chance to do so.

"Well boy, are you gonna stand out here on the cold porch all day, or are you gonna get your skinny butt inside where it's warm?" Missouri asked in greeting, holding the door open in invitation.

"You already knew I was coming ? You're one heck of a psychic."Sam said, stepping past the woman into the entrance hall.

"Yes I am, but the fact you tripped over my flower pot outside and busted it was also a dead giveaway." she replied with a stern look."And you _are_ going to clean up that mess young man, kicking it off the porch, hoping I wouldn't notice, that just ain't gonna cut it. Now come here and give me a hug."She said, and he walked forward to be engulfed in her arms."You get better looking every time I see you."she said, holding him at arms length.

Pulling away, Sam blushed, then looked at her solemnly before saying,"Look Missouri, I'm sorry for showing up unannounced and all, but I didn't know where else to go. You see..."

"Your brothers gone."she interrupted, finishing his sentence."I know baby."

"Has he been here?"Sam asked hopefully.

"No, and I don't imagine he will come here Sam, or anywhere close to the place that brings him such painful memories." she answered with a apologetic smile.

"Oh, well. You haven't by chance had any psychic visions telling where he is then have you?"

"You know it doesn't work that way Sam Winchester."

"Right, you did mention that last time, didn't you."he said sheepishly, and added with a sad smile,"Well, I guess I'll be going then. I just figured it was worth a try stopping here."and he turned to leave.

"Now you hold on just a minute. I know you don't think you're leaving without telling me what's going on do you?"she asked indignantly.

"You mean you don't already know? I figured you did since you didn't look surprised to see me, not to mention you already knew Dean was gone."Sam replied, turning to look at her suspiciously.

"Don't you stare at me like that. I might be psychic, but that doesn't mean I know everything. Yes, I did expect you, and I also knew your brother ran off, and most importantly I know that he needs you more than ever right now, but what I don't know is why these things are, so you better just sit on down and fill me in right this minute."she said, closing the front door and nudging him towards her couch.

"I don't have time for this Missouri, you said yourself he needs me, so I should really be out tracking him down, don't you think?"Sam said a bit sarcastically.

"How long has he been gone?"she asked, ignoring his last words, sitting across from him in her favorite chair.

"Two days."he replied with a sigh. He was here, so he might as well tell her what happened he supposed.

"What did you do to him to make him leave?"She asked bluntly.

"Hey! What makes you think that it's my fault?"he asked defensively.

"Is it?"she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No, well kinda, sorta. Okay, yes it is! There I said it, are you happy?"he admitted reluctantly.

"Sam, you _do_ love your brother don't you?"she asked out of nowhere.

"Of course I do. What kinda question is that? If I didn't would I have come all the way back here looking for him?"he answered, obviously angered by her asking that.

"Okay then. You'll find him baby, but first things, as I already asked, What did you do to him?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam gave her the cliff note's version of the events of the last few days, and then filled her in on what had happened at the Asylum so she could completely understand the situation.

She didn't interrupt once, just sat there tsk, tsk'ing and shaking her head until he was finished.

"Are you sure it was your father Sam?"she asked when he was through.

"Well, he was a good distance away, and I might possibly have seen wrong."Sam answered, a thoughtful look on his face.

"But you don't believe that do you honey? You know it was him."Missouri said with a look of understanding.

"Yeah, I do. I saw him you know. It was a side view, but I'd be willing to bet my life it was him."Sam said, looking away, making it apparent that their was more to it than just seeing him from a distance.

"Tell me."Missouri ordered.

"Tell you what?"he asked, looking confused.

"Tell me how you know it was John?"she replied with a stern look

"You're creepy sometimes Missouri."Sam said with a chuckle."I sure feel sorry for anybody who ever

attempts to lie to you, and for your poor kids, if you have any, never being able to get away with anything because their psychic mom knows what they're planning to do before them even."

"Don't change the subject Sam."she said, giving him the evil eye.

He pouted for a second, but finally answered her question.

"I knew it was him because I sensed him somehow. That sounds crazy doesn't it?"Sam asked,

"Sugar, nothing has sounded crazy to me for the past I don't know how many years. I _am_ a psychic you know. So there's not much I haven't seen or dealt with at one point or another."

"But what I don't understand is this, if it was dad, why didn't he come to make sure Dean was okay?

His son could've died, and he didn't even care. He just killed those things and walked off. Why would he do that? All his life Dean has done everything our father wanted him too. He stayed there to help him with the hunting after I went to college. He's the one my dad should have saved, not me, yet he didn't."Sam said in exasperation.

"I don't know what's running around in your fathers crazy mind Sam, and when I see him again, he's going to get an earful for what he's done to you and your brother."she said haughtily."Anyway, first thing you're going to get freshened up a bit, then you're gonna take a nap.

"But,"

"No butts young man. Anyway if we're gonna try and find that brother of yours we need to be in a relaxed state. It's easier to get visions and such that way."she said, then got up, walking into the hall.

"Aren't you coming? In order to take a nap, you have to get to a bed, and I ain't carrying you."she said after stopping to look behind her and seeing Sam hadn't moved from his seat.

He reluctantly got up and followed her to the guest bedroom.

"Here you go. I'll come wake you in 2 hours, then we'll get down to business."

" 2 hours only though."

"You got it."she said, walking out and closing the door.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the closed door, and started massaging her temples.

She had lied to him about not having any visions of Dean. He was either in trouble or would be soon, which one she wasn't sure, but the most vivid vision was one that had broken her heart. He was scared, upset, and all alone.

"Don't you worry baby. We're going to find you."she whispered softly,and for what seemed like the millionth time, she cursed herself for not being able to track where the emotions were coming from. He could be anywhere.

(Dean pov)

"Doo-doo, doo-doo. doo-doo, doo-doo, doo."Dean sang the song from "Deliverance" aloud as he walked down the long, dark, seemingly endless country road , his duffel bad slung over his shoulder.

"Definitely not one of your smartest moves Winchester."he said aloud after tiring of the song, referring to the fact he'd left all the money he had except 200 bucks behind for Sam, and now after only two days he had less than 15 of it left. And here he was in the middle of Bumfuck with no car and not even enough cash to rent a room for the night if he, by gods grace, happened to find a town somewhere down the road.

If only he'd at least kept his car, his one true possession. Just thinking about it almost made him want to cry. Now _that_ had really been a dumb decision. No Dean, he chided himself, Sam needs the car a lot more than you if he ever hopes to find dad again.

Why should I care if he finds that asshole or not? Dean thought with a frown. He obviously doesn't care if I live or die, so why did I leave my car for Sammy to use finding him?

Because your stupid ass still loves him, and Sam, regardless of how they feel about you.

He felt his eyes filling up for what seemed like the hundredth time, but quickly blinked them, embarrassed by his show of weakness, even if no one was around to witness it, saying aloud,"Quit being such a pussy Dean. And why are you talking to yourself anyway?"he added as a afterthought.

Feeling a sudden onset of nausea, he stopped walking and leaned over at the side of the road, then promptly threw up all the small amount of food he'd been able to eat earlier that day in the last town he'd passed through.

He stood there shaking for a moment after finishing, taking deep breaths as he waited for the nausea to pass, then stood up straight, running his hand through his sweaty hair, then continued walking.

Yep, yet another dumb thing he'd done. And this one really took the cake.

He'd lost the bottle of antibiotics the doctor at the hospital had given him in the town he'd left his brother in. They had been for just in case he got an infection from where he'd almost been gutted by a not so nice mutant kitty.. He'd hoped, after realizing he lost them two nights before, that he wouldn't have needed them anyway.

Of course he'd been unlucky yet again, and now, along with everything else, was sick as a dog.

Ain't life a bitch sometimes, he thought as he pulled out the bottle of pain pills he'd been fortunate enough to not lose, and popped two in his mouth. He was only supposed to take two a day, but instead was taking them whenever he felt he needed too. Maybe he would accidentally overdose and put himself out of his misery. He didn't even want to think about what he would do when he eventually ran out of them, which would be soon since there was only 6 left in the bottle. At least he knew that things couldn't possibly get any worse for him, or that was what he thought at the time.

A bit later he was surprised to see a truck coming towards him. It was the first vehicle he'd seen in hours on the road, and he quickly decided to try and hitchhike. What did he have to lose, who knew how long it could be before he found another town traveling on foot, and he was gonna fall over soon if he didn't get to sit down.

He walked out in the road a bit so they could see him and held his thumb out, silently praying for whoever was driving to pick him up.

They slowed as they reached him, and he let out an inner whoop of joy when the truck stopped alongside of him.

The electric window on the passenger side of the truck rolled down, and he was met by the sight of an old man's friendly looking face smiling at him as he said,"Hop on in son."

"Thanks a lot sir."he said politely after getting in the truck."I've been walking for hours."

"My pleasure son."he said in reply."Where you headed?"

"No where in particular. You can just drop me off at the next town if you don't mind."

"Can do."the man said, and Dean leaned back in the comfortable seat and closed his eyes, falling asleep minutes later.

He was awoken by the sound of the mans door opening and blinked his eyes, looking around sleepily.

They were at a large farm house, not a town, he realized looking out the front window of the truck.

"Hey, where are we?"he asked the man after opening his door and getting out.

"Just needed to drop by home and tell the missus that I am carrying you to town. It'll only take a minute, so come on in where it's warm while I talk to her."he replied

He blamed his illness for not immediately sensing that something was off about the whole thing, and like a big dummy followed the man inside the house.

"Now you just wait here and make yourself comfortable."the man said after they entered into a big den area."I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Ok."Dean said and when the man left the room, got up and started roaming around, looking at the pictures hanging on the walls as he did so.

There was one in particular that caught his eye. It looked like a family portrait, except for the fact that the child in the picture had what looked like a mask on their face. He could tell it was a girl because her hair was showing under it, her parents standing on each side of her with a hand on her shoulders.

Why would someone wear a mask for a picture?he wondered, all the suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with where he was.

He was so caught up in pondering this that he didn't notice the man coming up behind him until it was too late.

Right after a mind numbing blow to the head, he thought one last thing before crumpling to the floor, succumbing to the darkness.

Didn't your dad tell you not to except rides from strangers?

He really should have listened to these words.

TBC

Like? Yes, no? R&R! It's a kinda slow start, but will get much better soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad you like it. Anyway, here's chapter 2, so R&R!

Title:The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Rating:Pg-13

Genre:Drama/Angst/General

Characters:Sam,Dean,OC's

Summary:After feeling he was to blame for all the bad things that have happened recently, Dean has done what he thinks is for the best and removed himself from his brothers life. Now Sam has to solve his biggest case yet. Finding his brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything "Supernatural"

The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Ch.2

Dean woke up on a small bed, in what looked to be a child's bedroom. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head where he'd been hit,muttering,"You just had to hitchhike didn't you? Didn't think about the fact that you might be picked up by some damn psycho."

He stood up, swaying slightly, and immediately felt the urge to throw up again, but forced it back and walked towards the door leading out of the room, grabbed the handle and twisted. Surprised to find it was not locked, he quickly pulled it open.

"Shit, shit, shit!"he said loudly. No reason to lock the door when there's another one made out of bars on the outside of it is there? He was locked into a frickin' kids room , well more like a jail cell, but with dolls and tea sets. Who the hell would have a room like this in their house anyway?

"Hey! Let me out of this damn room!"he yelled angrily."What's going on? Hellooooo, am I talking to myself here?"

"You will watch that filthy mouth young man."A dark haired woman said, appearing from around the corner."There's a child here, and that kind of talk will not be tolerated."she finished, glaring at him angrily. It was the woman from the picture, the wife.

"Well pardon me ma'am, but your husband did knock me over the head and lock me in this room. So I think I have every damn right to say whatever I please."he said with a sneer in reply."And you do know it's against the fucking law to kidnap people don't you? So let me out of here now!"

"Dear, it's only against the law if someone reports it. Is there anyone traveling with you to report it?"she asked with a smug look on her face.

"What do you want with me?"Dean asked in reply, realizing that she was right, there was no one to report anything, he was screwed."Are you and Mr. Crazy going to kill me? If so, get it over with you psycho bitch."he knew pissing her off wasn't the wisest thing to do, but didn't really care

at this point.

"Didn't I tell you not to say those ugly words?"she asked in a motherly corrective tone. "Now we have no choice but to punish you. You know what the bible says, spare the rod, spoil the child."

"Punish me? Heh, that's funny. You're not going to do shit to me. Give it a try though, and see what happens . One way or another I'm getting out of here."Dean said, a smirk on his face. He might be sick, but he'd be damned if he couldn't take a middle-aged out of shape woman.

"You're right, _I'm_ not going to do anything to you."she said with a smile, then turned her head and

yelled out,"Becky, Come meet the new friend your father brought home for you to play with sweetie."

A second later, Dean heard the sound of someone hopping down the hall, then saw the child from the picture appear beside her mother, still wearing the same mask she'd had on in it.

"Becky dear, you know how me and daddy do not allow ugly words in this house? Well your new friend here refuses to behave and do as I ask. He's already cursed three times, and it's making mommy very sad. He even called me a bad name."her mother said."Would you like to go in and spend some time with him, and help make him understand that he will not be permitted to say any more ugly words?"

The girl nodded her head, but remained silent.

This is getting weirder by the moment, Dean thought, she's sending in a little kid to punish me?

Nobody in this family is playing with a full deck it seemed.

The mother reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to the door, pushing it open just enough so the girl could squeeze into the room.

At this opportunity, Dean quickly tried to push the door open, but was stopped by the girl grabbing him from behind, throwing his against the wall.

"Thank you baby."the mother said, then after locking the door back , walked off, leaving Dean alone with the bionic kid.

"Whoa, someone's been eating their wheaties, or taking steroids one."Dean said aloud, slowly getting up from off the floor.

She started walking towards him, and for the first time in his life, he found himself feeling intimidated by a four foot tall child. He wasn't sure why, but he was.

"Hey there cutie,."he said with a strained smile trying to sound as calm as possible.

No answer came. She just continued towards him until finally, she stood in front of him.

It's a little girl Dean. Are you that much of a pussy now that you can't handle a kid? And she was a female, and there's never been a female you couldn't sweet talk. Well except that one in Florida, but she was a special case, there was also that other one in Texas when he was hunting down a succubus demon, and...Oh, what does it matter, this is a little girl, so this should be easy as pie.

"My names Dean. I really think we got off on the wrong foot Becky. That's your name right?"he asked with a friendly smile, and she tipped her head to the side, but still said nothing.

"Cat got your tongue?"he asked, feeling more unnerved by the second. The mask she wore looked like one of those china doll faces, and the more he looked at it, the more it freaked him out.

"You called mommy a bad name."she said, finally speaking, her voice slightly muffled by the mask on her face, but not so much that Dean didn't notice she sounded nothing at all like a child should. It was too deep and gravelly to be a child's.

"Yes, I know, but see, your mommy and daddy have me locked up in this room, and that's bad. And when someone does something bad to me, it makes me talk ugly. So how's about you run along back out into the hall there and tell mommy she needs to quit being bad, and let the nice man go."he suggested in a hopeful tone.

Her only response was a deep noise that sounded something like a growl.

"Oh, don't think that's a good idea do you?"he asked, and then thought to himself,Why am I even trying to explain myself to a frickin kid. This was all really starting to get old quick, not to mention he once again felt the familiar nauseas feeling."Well, are you just going to stand there like that all day?"he asked finally when she didn't move or speak again."And what's up with that stupid mask?"he couldn't stop himself from asking.

A second later, he immediately regretted asking this, because for one, it obviously made the girl angry because she reached up and pushed him hard against the wall with the force of a Mack Truck(maybe not really a mack truck,but it seemed it to him at the moment), and two, she reached up and took the mask off.

"What the fuck?"Dean asked, a mixture of repulsion and surprise on his face when he saw what was beneath the mask.

This was no little girl, at least not anymore. It was something with a face that looked like a rotting corpse with long blond hair.

"You made my mommy sad, so even though you're my new best friend, I have to punish you."it said, and walked slowly towards where he sat leaning against the wall."We're going to have so much fun together Dean. I always wanted a brother." and at this point it had reached him, and knelt down, putting it's face directly in front of his.

He then got over the shock he felt, and tried to push her away, but as he'd already discovered, this was no child, and in his weakened state, he was no match for it, and could only stare wide-eyed as it grabbed him by the throat and opened its mouth, revealing two rows of needle sharp teeth, and before he could say anything, bit him on his shoulder.

He screamed in pain as it released it's hold, letting him fall to the floor, and picked the mask up from where it had been tossed aside to and pulled it back on.

"Now, no more bad words Dean."she said just as her father appeared at the barred door.

"Oh, I see you two have gotten acquainted."he said with a smile as he unlocked the door and walked in."Well come along now sweetie, mommy has dinner ready. She fixed your favorite mac and cheese."he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay daddy. I'll be back to play some more later Dean."she said, and turned around, skipping out of the door.

"Isn't she darling?"the man asked staring after her fondly.

In reply Dean finally did what he could no longer hold back from doing, holding his throbbing, bleeding shoulder, he threw up.

(Sam P.O.V.)

Sam sat straight up in the bed, letting out a strangled yell.

"Oh god, Dean."he said, taking deep breaths to try and calm his pounding heart.

"Sam, are you alright baby? Why were you yelling?"Missouri said, walking quickly into the room, a look of concern on her face.

"No, I'm not alright."he replied, looking at her with wet, frightened eyes."I saw him. I saw Dean. There was this girl with a mask on, only it wasn't really a girl. It was some kind of monster, and it bit him. It fucking bit a hunk out of his shoulder Missouri."

"Maybe you were just dreaming Sam."she said in a soothing tone, even though she didn't believe the words she said anymore than he did.

"No, I wasn't. It was him. I was seeing what he was, and I have to go find him now."he replied, getting up and pulling his shoes on quickly.

"You don't know that for sure, and even if it was real, you don't even know where to start looking for him."she said.

"Yes I do."he replied, his eyes meeting hers."You're not the only one who's psychic."he added when she looked at him speculatively.

"Ok , what are you waiting for then?"she asked with a smile."Get your butt out of here and find him.".

"Thanks for everything."he said quickly, giving her a hug when they reached the front door.

"I didn't do anything for you to be thanking me for."she said, hugging him in return."Now scoot."she added, swatting at him after they finished the hug, and closed the door after he left, walked over and picked up the phone, dialed a number and waited till the person answered on the third ring, not even giving them a chance to say hello before she started talking.

"I have a bone to pick with you John Winchester...

Sam drove down the highway, going way over the speed limit, but not caring in the least.

Two words kept flashing through his mind.

"Derry, Maine."he said aloud, that's where Dean is. He knew this without a doubt, and he was going to find the place soon. He just hoped when he got there that it wouldn't be too late.

Tbc

Hope this chappie was okay! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi People! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope ya'll like this chapter too. It's going to jump a little back and forth time wise for each brother, but I'll try and keep it where it won't be confusing.

Michelle

Title:The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Rating:Pg-13

Genre:Drama/Angst/General

Characters:Sam,Dean,OC's

Summary:After feeling he was to blame for all the bad things that have happened recently, Dean has done what he thinks is for the best and removed himself from his brothers life. Now Sam has to solve his biggest case yet. Finding his brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything "Supernatural"

The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Ch.3

Sam had finally located Derry, Maine after driving for over 13 hours straight, but upon reaching his destination found out that just because you know what town someone is in, doesn't mean you're going to find them. Especially when the inhabitants apparently didn't care for outsiders and proved to be the most uncooperative bunch of assholes he'd ever met..

He'd already struck out once when he'd went to the local police office. The first officer he'd encountered had seemed willing enough to help at first when he'd said his brother was missing, but when he'd asked about any families having a child with a deformity such as the one he'd seen in his dream, the officer behind the desk had clammed up, his total demeanor changing as he said he knew of no such family in those parts. It didn't take a psychic to know he was very clearly lying out of his teeth. He wouldn't even look him in the eyes as he said this. An angered Sam had then asked to speak to the chief of police, and the man had not hesitated to go and get him, telling Sam to have a seat in the waiting area.

Almost 10 minutes later a middle-aged man with a red face and large beer belly had come out and introduced himself as Chief Palmer, ignoring Sam's outstretched hand as he asked bluntly,"Now what can I do for you?"before Sam had even been able to tell him his own name.

"Sir, I have reason to believe my brother Dean has been kidnapped by one of the families in your town."

"Oh really? And just what makes you think that?"he'd asked, a barely concealed look of humor on his face.

"I...well, I just know, okay."Sam had answered, having decided it was best not to tell the man he'd seen it in a dream. No doubt he would have called out the paddy wagon for him if he had."I asked your deputy if he knew of a family that had a deformed daughter around these parts, and he said no, but I'm sure you being the Chief and all, would know all the inhabitants of your town."

"That's right. I do, and there is no such family here. I can assure you of that."

Once again, he could see that the sheriff was lying to him also.

"Well thanks for your time sir."he said as politely as he could be considering the circumstances, and started towards the exit, knowing talking further to this man would be a waste of time.

Time Dean could very well not have.

"Hey, what's your name boy?"the man asked, and Sam stopped mid-step and turned back to face him.

"Sam, Sam Winchester."he replied, seeing no reason to use one of his many aliases.

"Well listen to me closely Sam Winchester when I tell you this, do not go sticking your nose somewhere it doesn't belong. For your own sake."the sheriff said evenly.

"Are you threatening me?"Sam had asked, an incredulous look on his face.

"Oh no, it's not a _threat_ Mr. Winchester. Not at all."he'd replied."So just keep it in mind, and I do hope you enjoy your short stay in our little town."

Sam left then,feeling it best not to punch the man in his big gut as his instincts had told him to do, and sitting down on a bench outside, took a moment to get his thoughts in order.

He couldn't believe the man had actually threatened him. That just solidified the fact that he was hiding something. The only questions were why and what.

He got up after deciding his next course of action.

Seeing the town library across the street, he jogged over and went inside, hoping that whoever was in there might be a little more willing to help."Excuse me ma'am?" Sam said, clearing his throat as he approached the elderly woman who was behind the desk.

If anyone knew about town history and if such a child lived here, it would surely be the librarian, right? Okay, maybe not Sam thought, but it was worth a try, and he didn't really have a whole lot of great ideas at the moment. Dean was the one who usually came up with how to obtain what information they needed.

Yeah, but Dean's not here now is he Sam, so figure it out on your own.

Oh come on Sam, if Dean can charm the women so easily, then you surely will have no problem with one little old lady.

"Yes, young man?"the old woman asked, looking over the top of her glasses, that were perched precariously on the tip of her nose, at him.

"Hi, Mrs umm...Dithmore."he said with a big smile, leaning closer to read her name tag."I was wondering if, you working here in the library and all, and _surely_ being knowledgeable about everything in your town, might be willing to help me with some information."

"Well sure I will young man. I might not be able to help you, but I will try my best."she said with a open, friendly smile. She even seemed a little eager.

"Well ma'am, my name is Sam by the way, my brother recently passed through your lovely town here while working, and I haven't heard from him in a while, so I thought I might pay a visit to the place he was staying and see if they have any information on him, but since he failed to tell me the name of the family, I am in quite a conundrum."he said, rolling his eyes at his words, and putting a friendly hand on the old woman's arm.

"Yes, that would make it hard to find them wouldn't it?" she asked with a girlish giggle."But without a name, how would you expect even me to know who they are?"

"Well, he, my brother Dean, told me that the family's child suffered from a rare illness, and I thought maybe,just by that, you'd know who I'm speaking of, being so knowledgeable and all." he said, once again, beaming at the woman.

"What sort of illness does this child have Sam?"she asked, ready to go through her mental roll-a-dex of all the towns inhabitants.

"Well they, _she_ actually, has a type of deformity I guess it is. I'm not sure the medical term for it."he said, squinching his face in thought. He seriously doubted there was a medical term for it to be honest.

"Go on."she urged.

"It's a illness of the face region. She kinda looks like an um...older person."he said hesitantly. Trying to think of a good way to word it was a hard job.

"An older person? The girl looks like an older person?"she asked, a confused look on her wrinkled face.

"Well, maybe older than an older person."he added after a pause, then remembering suddenly added,"she wears a mask to cover it up,and..."

"Sorry, I can't help you. I know of no such child here."the woman said sharply, cutting him off with her words.

Great, here we go again, he thought with a frown.

"Are you sure? I know he told me that it was this town, so maybe you could think on it a little more."

"I said there's no one living here like that. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do. So good day."she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, and looked back down at the romance novel she'd been reading when he entered.

"Yeah, good day to you too."he said sarcastically, and stalked out of the library, muttering,"Stupid old

lying bag."under his breath.

"I heard that!" she said loudly after him as he was closing the door, causing him to jump in surprise, then say,"Good." with a defiant glare as he closed the door and found himself on the sidewalk once again.

"Guess it's back to square one. Can't even get an old lady to tell me anything. How pathetic."he said aloud,kicking angrily at a rock laying on the sidewalk, and then decided he might as well go get a room for the night since it appeared he'd be here for a while, and started walking back towards the car.

"Hey."a voice said in a loud whisper,and he stopped walking, looking all around to see who had spoken.

"Hello?"he asked, unable to locate a body to go with the whisper, beginning to think that maybe he'd imagined it.

"Over here."the voice said from somewhere off to the left, and he looked in that direction, and finally saw who had spoken.

It was an old white haired man who was sitting on one of the streets many benches, holding a newspaper up in front of his face, peering around it at Sam.

"Are you talking to me sir?"Sam asked.

"Do you see anyone else around?"the man asked in reply.

"No."Sam answered.

"Then I must be talking to you, right?"he asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I guess so, but why are you whispering?"Sam asked.

"I don't want anyone to hear me genius, why else would I be whispering?"he replied sarcastically, shaking his head at what appeared to him as Sam's apparent dumbness.

"Hear you what?"

"Talking to you."

"Why?"

"Look, I heard you asking Lillith about that girl."he said in reply, giving Sam a look of exasperation.

"Lillith?"

"The librarian boy, Mrs. Dithmore? The stupid old lying bag."he whispered.

"Oh, that Lillith."Sam said, smiling sheepishly, his cheeks reddening at someone else having heard what he'd said.

"No reason to be ashamed, she is an old bag."the old man said with a comical roll of his eyes.

"So you know what little girl I'm talking about? What family?"Sam asked eagerly.

"Yes, I think so."the man replied after a slight pause.

"Well, where can I find them?"

"They live out on..."the old man started, but was interrupted by a voice saying loudly,

"Well, well, Dan Bates, how are you doing today my friend?"the Chief asked, walking towards them from across the street.

"Just fine Lou, just fine. And you?"the old man asked in reply, his eyes shifting nervously about.

"Can't complain Dan. I see you've met our young traveler here."he said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yes, I guess I have."

"Seems he's looking for his brother Dan, but I already told him, and Lillith has also, that we've not seen hide nor hair of him."he said, giving the old man a warning look over Sam's shoulder."I'm guessing that's what you were doing too, correct?"

"Yep, that's right Lou. I was just about to tell him that too when you walked up."

"Good, good. Well son, you see, no one here knows anything about your brother, so I guess you can move on now."the Chief said with a tight-lipped smile.

"It would seem so sir. I guess I misunderstood him."Sam said with a insincere smile of his own.

"Ok then, well it's getting late out, so I suppose you'll be wanting to stay the night here in town right?"the man asked.

"Yes sir,I was planning on it."Sam answered.

"There's a nice little Inn about a half mile down the road to the left there called "Potters Place" I think you'll be right comfortable there."the man said, and then just stood, looking at him a moment before adding."And remember what I said Mr. Winchester."

"Oh, how could I forget such good advice sir?"he replied a bit sarcastically, before adding," I guess I'll be going then. Nice talking to the both of you, and thanks for your help Chief Palmer."Sam said, nodding his head at the men, and almost smiled when the old man caught his eye and winked at him, mouthing the word later, but decided against it, and walked to his car, got in and drove down the road until he found the place that the man had told him about.

He would go in, get a room, and wait for Dan Bates to hopefully show up soon. If he happened not to show, then Sam would just have to go knocking door to door if that's what it took to find his brother.

He walked to the check in desk and was about to tell the man behind it he wanted a room, when all the suddenly his vision grew hazy and he was overcome by a quick stabbing pain ripping through his abdomen followed by an intense feeling of nausea, and had to grab on to the desk in order to not fall to the floor.

"Are you alright young man?"the clerk asked, staring at Sam in surprise, a look of concern on his face as he got up and came around to the side he was on, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Bathroom."Sam gasped out."Gonna be sick."

"Oh, sure. It's right over here."the man said, and led Sam to one of two doors not ten feet away, where he quickly went inside, barely making it in time to loose his lunch, plus any other snack he might have eaten during his ride there.

Minutes later, after his stomach finally calmed somewhat he sat down on the floor, leaning his head back against the wall as he took several deep breaths, trying to clear his head and wait for the feeling to totally pass.

He knew that what had just occurred, though it had seemed to be, was not his own feelings. It was without a doubt his brother's, what had now, or at some other time, happened to him, not Sam.

If it as just an echo, had been this bad for him, he couldn't even begin to fathom what it must have been like for Dean.

He then heard a soft knock on the door, and heard the man from the desk ask tenatively from the other side,"Are you alright in there?"

Taking a gulping breath, he cleared his throat, and wiped his eyes before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must've been something I ate."he finally managed to croak out, standing up slowly in the process."I'll be out in just a second."

"Ok then."the man said, not convinced that Sam was being truthful, but deciding to leave it be, walked back to his desk.

"Dean, just hang on. I'm going to find you soon, I promise."Sam whispered looking at his reflection in the mirror, fighting back the urge to start bawling like a baby. What good would that do anyway?

He didn't know how or why he'd suddenly gained this new found "power" or whatever it was, but what he did know was that he wasn't going to complain about it, because as long as he knew Dean was still alive it was worth it, no matter how painful it might be.

He also knew one more thing, his brother needed him, the one word that had been pounded into Sam's head during this last episode was a very frantic one.

His own name, Dean had been thinking about him, hoping that somehow he might come save him, despite the fact that Sam had no way of knowing where he was.

"Well, surprise, surprise big brother, my "shining" is finally paying off. I'm in the same town as you, now I just have to find exactly where you are. I only wish I could tell you that."he said aloud to his reflection, then straightening his clothes, making sure he was once again presentable, he walked back into the Inn's lobby to check in and wait for Dan.

(Dean P.O.V. The night before)

"Now Dean, you know you have to eat. Why are you being so difficult?"the woman asked in a chiding tone, kneeling down in front of where he sat in the corner of what he had deemed "his cell" his back against the wall, facing the door so he could keep an eye on it and who entered.

He just glared at her with bloodshot eyes for a minute, saying nothing, then looked away.

"This is no way to be acting young man."she said angrily, and in an unexpected move, grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards hers.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Again."Dean said slowly, a dangerous glint in his eyes, as he angrily knocking her hand away."Ever."

"Well then, I guess we'll just try this again later won't we?"she asked, clearing her throat and standing up quickly."Tell you what, I'll leave this here for you just in case you change your mind."she added, leaving the food sitting on a small table beside the bed, and walked to the door, unlocking it and stepping out.

"Not likely to happen bitch."he muttered, resting his head on his knees momentarily, only for a second, then jerked it back up.

He couldn't have eaten if he wanted to anyway. The pain in his stomach was slowly getting worse, along with the nausea accompanying it. Not to mention his shoulder feeling like it was about to fall off where that..that _thing_ had bit him.

They didn't have to say it, but he knew they had no intentions to let him go anytime soon, and with that came the knowledge that he was going to die here. What made it worse was the fact it would probably be a slow lingering death. He almost wished he would have died back in the last town.

Almost. His sense of self preservation still overrode this wish for the time being, but for how long?

He had no medicine what-so-ever of any kind, and the pain radiating from his stomach was growing worse by the minute. He had finally gotten up the nerve to pull his shirt up and look at his stomach where he'd been stabbed, having accepted that ignoring it was not going to make it go away, and what he found really didn't surprise him all that much.

The wounds, recently sutured closed three days before, were still closed, but had red lines running from each of them, reaching almost to his chest now.

Dammit you dumbass, why didn't you just stay in the hospital until they cleared you to leave?

I'll buzz in on that one Alex, he answered himself, You were afraid that if you did, you'd lose the courage to take off. That Sam would somehow find out your intentions, try talk you out of it, and succeed in doing so. That Sam, if that happened, would never be with the dad he so desperately

craved to be accepted by, because of him.

Despite his current situation, he still believed he'd made the right decision. The one best for Sam at least, and that's all that mattered.

He hadn't even noticed that he had fallen asleep until he heard the key turning in the door to his cell, and looked up in surprise to see the man who'd kidnapped him walk in carrying a small pile of clothing.

"Well hello there."he said cheerfully, earning a glare from Dean."Thought you might want to put on some fresh clothes. Might be a bit big on you since they're mine, but somethings better than nothing, right?"

"Why are you doing this to me?"Dean asked bluntly."Why?"

"Doing what Dean?"the man asked.

"Keeping me locked up in this room like a prisoner is what."

"Well, I hate to hear it put that way, but since you asked I'll tell you."the man replied."Unless you didn't notice, our little Becky has a few problems that make it impossible to have friends. She's a very lonely child, and to make a long story short, you're Becky's new little play mate."

"Why not get someone her own age to play with her then?"Dean asked.

"We've tried, but children tend to be crueler than adults. Less willing to look beyond her outward appearance."

"No wonder. She's a monster."Dean said icily, not caring how angered the man might get from hearing these words.

"She's our daughter, not a monster!"the man exclaimed, his face turning red with fury.

"You mean to tell me your wife gave birth to that."

"Yes, she did give birth to_ her_."the man replied, "but Becky has changed a bit since then. See her condition is not one she was born with. On the contrary it is exactly the opposite."

Dean struggled to pay attention to the mans words in case he said something that might prove helpful later, but doing so was growing more difficult by the minute as he felt the nausea mounting.

"My wife and I struggled for many years to conceive a child, and after so long thinking it would never happen it finally did. She was such a beautiful, perfect girl, never disobeying either of us. Then just a few days after celebrating her 9th birthday, the unthinkable happened while she was playing ball in the front yard, when somehow or other it rolled out into the road, and she went to get it and was struck by a speeding truck. Megan was devastated, and I was too, but I knew that she would never get over losing the child she had prayed to have for so long. She even tried to kill herself. I couldn't bear to see her in such pain, so I did some research in the black arts and managed to bring our precious girl back. I was not expecting her to have changed so, but even like she is, her mother still accepted her. The only kink in the spell was that she has to eat something every so often to remain with us, but it's worth it just to have her."

"That is not your child, believe me, I know about these things."Dean said, then grimaced as the pain and nausea started to reach it's peak.

"She is! Maybe not on the outside, but it is her inside. And you are going to be her new friend or else."

"Or else what? She'll eat me a little earlier than you planned? Let me tell you a little something , I'm sick and promise you, not the right person for you to play "Becky's new pal of the month with. If you don't let me out of here so I can get some help I'm going to die."

"Oh well, I guess she'll just have to enjoy you while she can then won't she?"

"You're a sick bastard. Hell, your whole family's a bunch of loony tunes."

Standing up, the man walked out the door, then turned back saying,"Now change your clothes because it's supper time. I promised Becky she could come play with you if she ate all her vegetables."and walked away.

Oh god, no! Dean thought, feeling his heart rate rising at these words, sweat pouring down his pale face.

What would she want to play this time? Maybe the fun game of bite Dean in his other arm or somewhere worse?

Feeling his walls begin to crumble, he allowed himself to think of his brother. Half-hoping he would show up and rescue him.

That's not likely to happen though is it Dean?

Minutes later he heard the tell tale sound of skipping coming down the hall, and pushed himself as far back into the corner as possible, fighting back the urge to scream for help when he saw the girl come to the door and open it, then walk in the room.

TBC

I know, not really the best chapter, but I wanted to get out exactly what the girl is. So I assure you the next one will be more whumping and angst packed!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Loved the reviews, and am so glad that I've achieved the creepiness level I wished to. Anywho, here's the next chapter. So let the whumping ensue! This chapters a bit on the graphic side, so don't say I didn't warn you!

Title:The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Rating:Pg-13/R

Genre:Drama/Angst/General

Characters:Sam,Dean,OC's

Summary:After feeling he was to blame for all the bad things that have happened recently, Dean has done what he thinks is for the best and removed himself from his brothers life. Now Sam has to solve his biggest case yet. Finding his brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything "Supernatural"

The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Ch.4

(Dean P.O.V.)

"Hi Dean!"Becky said cheerfully, upon entering the room."I'm back just like I said."

"Yippee."Dean muttered under his breath, not looking at her.

"What do you want to play? Oh wait, I almost forgot, mom says you wont eat and that I should encourage you to do so."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Dean, or you'll get all skinny and die. Then who would I have to play with?"she said in a muffled whiny tone, Then picked up the plate of food from the nightstand, walked over to where he still sat huddled in the corner, and shoved it in his face."So eat now."she ordered.

"I..I can't."Dean said, feeling nauseas just from smelling and seeing it.

"You can and you will."she said sternly, pushing the plate even closer.

"I'll just throw it back up because I'm sick. So get it out of my face!"He said loudly, a bit of defiance present in his tone as he finally looked at her with a glare. Not smart, but he was Dean.

She stiffened at his words, and then unexpectantly wrapped one hand around his throat, squeezing hard saying happily,"I just decided what new game we're going to play. It will be such fun and you can eat at the same time."

She paused after that, cocking her head to the side as if waiting for a reply to this, which was impossible since Dean was struggling to remove her hand just so he could actually breath.

"We're gonna play mommy and baby. I'll be mommy, and we can pretend like its dinner time and I have to feed you. Doesn't that sound fun?"she asked, releasing her grip on his throat and he quickly took a deep breath.

"Now then, here's your food little Dean."she said, spearing some green beans with a fork."So open wide for mommy."

He turned his head from her, and she grabbed his chin saying,"Come on, be a good boy."

"I'm not a baby, and I don't want to eat that shit."Dean hissed at her.

"What did I say about saying bad words Dean?"she asked."Guess baby needs punishing."

"No, no wait. I'll eat it okay."he said, resolved to the fact he really had no choice, and he really didn't feel like being her chew toy again.

"That's a good baby, now open up."she said. When he opened his mouth she immediately began shoving food into it, and he forcefully swallowed each bite growing more nauseas by the minute.

She'd made him to eat half of it when he could no longer hold it in, and despite his efforts he once again threw up.

"You got it on my dress!"she said angrily, and grabbing his throat again, started slamming his head against the wall."This is my favorite dress!"

"S-stop."he managed to croak out.

She paused and turned her head, looking down at him, then behind him at the smear of blood where his head had repeatedly hit the wall.

"P-please stop."he said.

"Are you sorry you ruined my dress?"she asked him in her low guttural voice, releasing her grip slightly.

"Yes."he gasped out.

"Say it then. Say you're sorry."she said, relaxing her grip a bit more.

Drawing a deep breath, he quickly said,"I'm sorry I r-ruined your dress."

This must have satisfied her because she released him finally.

"See what you made me do. You should learn to behave better Dean."she said, sitting down cross-legged beside where he now laid on his side, and put her hand on his shoulder."I do think we're having great fun together though, don't you? You're the best pretend brother I've had in _week_s."

Dean's was working hard to try and pay attention to what the thing was saying, but it was growing increasingly difficult. Then when it touched his shoulder his body flinched involuntarily, and he said a quick silent prayer that it hadn't noticed.

"Are you having fun with me Dean?"she asked him, turning her masked face towards him, giving him no choice but to reply.

"Yes."he answered quietly after a moment.

"Good. Its not as much fun when..."she started, then stopped abruptly, cocking her head in that strange manner as she asked,"Are you crying? Why are you crying?"

He hadn't even noticed the fact that he was until she asked him this. Showing emotions of any type, especially crying,were a foreign concept to him normally, but now...well now it really didn't matter anymore. All he wanted to do was curl up and die. Anything to get away from this monster and her psycho family.

"Oh dear."he heard someone say, and heard the sound of the key unlocking the door to his "cell".

"Becky baby, what did you do?"her father asked in a tone that sounded as if he were correcting her for spilling something on the floor instead of beating Dean senseless."And your dress? Mommy worked so hard to make that for you."he added, tsk, tsking his tongue.

"It wasn't my fault daddy. I swear, it was him!"she exclaimed, pointing her finger at Dean."We were playing and he threw up on it, and made me hurt him. I'm sorry, he was being mean, and, and..."she said, stuttering the way a child would while trying to explain.

"Oh sweetie, calm down. You know we could never be mad at our little angel, don't you? Now it's time to go get ready for bed, so tell Dean goodnight."he said hugging her.

"Okay, but...daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Is it okay if I have a little snack? I know I'm not supposed to eat so close to bedtime, but I'm a little hungry. So please?"

"Well...I guess that would be okay just this once, but don't tell your mother I let you, she got real mad last time, remember?"he said, smiling at her indulgently.

"I won't. I promise."

"Ok, hurry now, and it'll be our little secret."he said.

"Um daddy. Don't you think you better cover his mouth or something? You know, just so mommy can't hear?"

_What_? Dean thought, the haze lifting from his mind upon hearing these words. He jerked his head up to see the girl removing her mask as her father moved towards him and he using his last remaining strength, sat up and tried to move away from them.

Oh shit. She gonna, oh god no, no, no. Sam, help.

"Sorry about this, I really am, but I don't leave my child wanting for anything."the man said, kneeling , putting one hand tightly over Dean's mouth, and holding him down by the chest with the other, knowing he wouldn't have to put much effort into restraining the obviously very ill young man."Now Becky, be sure to do it somewhere mommy won't see in the morning."

"Ok, daddy."she said, her mask removed and her distorted features in full view.

All Dean could do was scream into the mans hand as she pulled his shirt up and rearing her head back, bit deeply into his other arm, taking a big hunk out, and sat up chewing it slowly.

"Now thats enough for tonight Becky, put your mask back on so mommy can't see your face until you go get cleaned up."her father said with a smile, his hand still held over Dean's mouth.

"Goodnight daddy."she said, running over and placing a quick kiss on his cheek, leaving a spot of blood, before she put her mask back on and skipped out the door.

"Goodnight princess."

"Dean, I'm going to move my hand now."her father said, turning his attention back to the younger man, who only whimpered in reply."Don't make a sound though, my wife could be asleep already and we don't want to wake her now do we?"he asked, then stared at Dean, obviously waiting for some sort of reply showing he understood, so he managed to shake his head once.

"Good. I'll just go and get some stuff to help clean you up a bit. Child's a messy eater."he said to himself, shaking his head and chuckling as he stood up and walked out, closing and locking the door behind him.

Dean lay on the floor still, staring up at the ceiling, talking softly to himself.

"This isn't real Dean. It's not happening. You're in a hotel room with your brother somewhere and you're just asleep, and some of Sammys bad dream mumbo jumbo has rubbed off on you."he said, trying his best to convince himself this was the truth."All you have to do is just hum a little "Metallica" and you'll wake up soon, thats all you have to do."

He started humming, but the only song by them he could think of at the moment was "Enter Sandman" and it really didn't help make him feel any better at all, and finally he gave up trying.

You _are _here, and this is _rea_l, your throbbing arm where you just got bit is far more than enough proof of that.

At least she didn't bite your face, he thought and for some reason this made him laugh. His laughing quickly turned into crying though. Why didn't you just stay with Sammy? Why?

The man returned to the room then and stopped short, giving him a strange look, before continuing to his side, where he started covering up his daughters handiwork.

"She must really like you Dean because she bit your arms. That's a good sign that she wants to keep you around as long as she can."he muttered, and to his surprise, instead of making the younger man feel better, his meant to be comforting words only succeeded in turning his soft crying in sobbing.

(Sam P.O.V. The next day)

Sam sat staring at the Marvin the Martian cartoon on the small TV in his room at the inn. He'd been there several hours. Dan had yet to show,and he was getting antsy to start searching for his brother.

He got up from the one chair that was in the room, walked over and switched the TV off.

Thats right, he had to manually switch it off, what kinda inn doesn't even have remote control TVs?

He put his coat on, walked over, and flung the door open.

"Good god boy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"he was greeted by these words from Dan Bates, who stood with his hand up, poised to knock on the door.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Mr. Bates. I didn't realize you were out here."he said quickly with an apologetic smile.

"Call me Dan. Mr Bates just makes me feel so old you know. Going out?"he asked.

"Well, I was, but now, no. I think I'll learn more right here talking to you Mr...er..I mean Dan."Sam replied, stepping to the side to allow the old man entrance to his room, then closed the door.

"Have a seat."he said, motioning to the rooms only chair, then when the man had sat, plopped down on the edge of the bed, looking at him attentively.

"Well then, I guess I'll just get right down to what I came here for... Sam was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then. Sam, like I said earlier, I heard you asking that fat old cow about that girl, and as you probably already figured out by my fellow town citizens not so subtle manners, she and the Chief were lying when they said there was no girl or family here like that. "

"Yeah, they weren't too good at lying."Sam said with a chuckle, nodding his head."The chief actually threatened me too."

"Doesn't surprise me. That man's as crooked as it gets. Anyway as I was saying, there is a family here with a child just like you described. They're the Mathison's. The father, Tom, is actually the town's dentist. His wife Megan doesn't work, doesn't even come out that much at all. Stays at home to take care of Becky, that's their daughters name. S_he's_ the girl you were asking about."

"Why did they lie to me though? Why cover up for people who are holding someone against their will?"Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That's the part I'm getting too Sam, if you can just hold your horses for a minute. You young people nowadays are so impatient."Dan said, then continued telling his story.

"See the Chief has a little bit of a secret bad habit. Least he thinks it's a secret. Our prestigious protector is a drunk, and about, oh...about 10 years or so ago, he went out and got plastered midday, then decided he'd take himself a little joyride. He was supposed to be on duty might I mention. His drunken sense of direction led him to a sub-division about 5 miles into town called Magnolia Court where little 9 yr. old Becky Mathison just happened to be playing out in her yard that day. Her ball bounced out into the road and Lou hit her going 65 in a 20 mile residence zone. Killed her on impact. Her parents were devastated. Megan even tried to kill herself. They'd been trying to have a baby for years and had finally succeeded when she was born. You'd never see two more loving parents.

"To make a long story short. About a month after she died, Tom showed up at the police station one day to see Lou, who had fled the scene of the crime and thought no one knew he was responsible for the girls death. Seems Tom had found a way to bring his daughter back, but knew if he did, the town would have to know about it or something might happen to her afterwards. He made a deal with Lou, saying if he and his soon to be reunited family could live in peace, undisturbed by any people who might disagree with the ethics what he'd done, then he in turn would not let out the fact that the town police chief had been responsible for Beckys death in the first place. Sure, Lou scoffed at his threats at first, but it became clear that he meant business because he had undeniable proof he had been the one who struck Becky. Finally Lou agreed. He thought Tom was going looney anyway at the time. It was impossible to bring someone back from the dead, right? Wrong. Not a week later, one of the members of their church popped in to check on Megan and saw her. Or at least what used to be her. After that, Lou called a town meeting, saying they'd been wrong about Beckys death, and that she was now back at home with her parents, and that no one was to say a word about it to any outsiders or else. People took his threat seriously because we all knew how ruthless and evil he was. If he had to, he would've killed or had killed, every person who dared to defy him without a bit of remorse. He'd worked hard to gain his position of power and wasn't going to let anyone take it from him. Eventually we all grew used to the family, and it almost seemed most had purposely marked them from their memory slate, except for when they had to go to the dentist and all. Until people started disappearing. All the ones who did turn up missing were criminals and such at first, but soon it started to be others, those who openly challenged Lou on the Becky subject. Town folk soon found out that when she'd come back, she hadn't been the same. She's a monster see, she has to eat flesh, human flesh, to remain alive, and like any good father, Tom gives her what she needs. Picking up hitchhikers if he has to in order to accomplish this."he finished.

"She eats people? This has been going on for ten years and no one from outside the town has ever found out about it?"Sam asked, a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"That's right."

"And she's going to eat my brother?"he knew he'd seen her bite him in his dream, but had hoped that maybe that part was really a nightmare entwining with parts of truth.

"Unfortunately yes. Sooner or later she will eat him."

"Tell me where they live. Now."Sam demanded, and the man did so without hesitation.

Walking towards the door to leave, Sam stopped suddenly, and turned back to the old man.

"Why are you different? Being willing to tell me what no one else would?"he asked.

"That's an easy question to answer my boy, see Becky was my granddaughter. Her mother is my only child."

"And you don't agree with them trying to keep her here?"Sam asked suspiciously, feeling a bit shocked by Dan's confession.

"What lives in that house now is not my Becky. She died ten years ago. What's there now is a monster, an abomination that has to be stopped."Dan said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'll do my best to take care of that for you."Sam said solemnly, and opened the door.

He was ambushed as he walked out by the Chief and several other men from the police force.

"I hate to do this. I told you not to stick your nose in our town affairs, but as is so often the case with young people, you didn't listen."the Chief said trying to sound regretful of what he was about to do.

The last thing Sam thought before being struck over the head with the butt of his gun was he sure didn't look regretful. If anything he looked happy.

Then all went black.

TBC

Yeah, things are looking pretty bad for Dean right now. If only Sam could find him.:) I will update soon, and will try to make it a bit less angsty for those of you who I'm sure thought this was a bit much.

R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

Title:The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Rating:Pg-13/R

Genre:Drama/Angst/General

Characters:Sam,Dean,OC's

Summary:After feeling he was to blame for all the bad things that have happened recently, Dean has done what he thinks is for the best and removed himself from his brothers life. Now Sam has to solve his biggest case yet. Finding his brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything "Supernatural"

The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Ch.5

Sam woke up who knows how long later, to find himself in the back seat of a police cruiser, his head resting on the shoulder of one of the officers that the Chief had brought with him to the inn.

Groaning, he lifted his aching head.

"Aw, little fellow's awake now. Did you have a nice nap?" the man who sat to the opposite side of the one he'd been sleeping on asked snidely."Martinez's shoulder was nice and soft I hope."

"Yeah, so what's up guys? Where we going?"he asked, trying to not say anything to make anyone mad since he wasn't exactly in a good position at the moment."Hey Chief, long time no see."

"Shut up you punk."Lou ordered from the front."And you can quit all the nicey nice, friendly crap cause it's too late for that now. Won't do you a bit of good."

"Alright then, where the hell are you taking me you corrupt asshole? Is that better?"Sam asked with a sarcastic smile.

"You'll see soon enough boy."the man replied, raising a hand to halt Martinez who was about to pop Sam one for talking to his superior officer in that manner, saying."Let it go Rick."

"I know all about _you_ Lou. What you did to Becky, and your little drinking problem, and I told someone else before you and your thugs here showed up, so if anything happens to me it'll all be out before you know it." Sam lied,a smug look on his face, hoping to trick the man into releasing him.

"Really? Hmm...How about that. Guess I should just let you go then. Nah, don't think so. I'll say you're bluffing."the man said dismissively.

"What did you do to Dan?"Sam asked, remembering suddenly the old man had been at his room when they'd came.

"Lets just say that good old Dan want be telling anything else he shouldn't be."the Chief answered.

Sam just lowered his head sadly at hearing this, feeling guilt wash over him. Dan had been the only decent man in this town, and thanks to him, he was now most likely dead.

"Well, here we are."Lou said, pulling the car into the driveway of a large 2 story house with a high fence surrounding it."Lets get him out boys."

"Are we um..._all_ going in sir?"the man who's shoulder had been Sams pillow asked, looking at the house hesitantly.

"Why? You scared Paul?"was his sarcastic reply.

"No sir. Not in the least."the man answered, an indignant look on his face.

"Then yes, we are all going in, so come on."Lou said, walking around and opening the door for the man, who reached in and yanked Sam out by the hair.

"Oww! Is all this police brutality really necessary?"Sam asked angrily.

"You talk too much kid, you should really try and do something about that."Paul said, smacking him in the head, then pushing him forward.

Dammit Dean, you've really rubbed off on me in all the wrong ways, Sam thought with a half smile. He would've never dreamed of talking to police officers in any form but respectably up until he'd started traveling with his brother, who seemed to have no respect for authority. Maybe he's had the right attitude the whole time.

They reached the front door, and Lou rang the bell, with Sam standing behind him, flanked on either side by the other two officers. No one answered at first, so he rang the bell again. Finally movement was heard from inside, and the door was flung open by a middle-aged man who looked none to happy to be awoken in the middle of the night.

"Lou! What's going on here? Why are you disturbing me at this late an hour?"he asked angrily.

"Well, I have a little problem and was thinking you would be the best person to help me solve it."he answered, pushing his way inside past the man.

"I really don't think you need my kind of help Lou. You're the Chief of police, so you can solve your own problem."he replied, pointing at the door he added,"Now leave before you awaken my whole household."

"No, I think this ones right up your alley. See this young man here?"he asked, grabbing Sam by the collar and yanking him forward from where he still stood with Paul and Ramirez."He's in town searching for his brother, and has been asking lots of questions about a family with a disfigured daughter. Myself and the others he asked told him no such family lived here, but seems a certain old man can't keep his mouth shut."

"Dan."was the one word the man stated to this.

"Thats right, good old Dan told him everything."

"Very well, bring him on in. I guess it wont hurt anything."the man said, a grave look on his face.

"You heard the man. Get the lead out and bring the boy in."Lou commanded the other two officers, who after a moments reluctance, did as he said.

"You really could have waited till the morning though Lou."the man said, leading the four other men into a long hallway."You do have a whole jail full of empty cells."

"I don't like loose ends."

"Who does, but it is 4am."

"Just shut the fuck up already. I'm doing this as a favor to you after all."Lou said, following closely behind.

They all stopped upon reaching the last room in the hallway, and the man took out a key and unlocked the door.

"Alright pretty boy, this is your stop. So go on in, and let this be a lesson, the last one you'll ever learn as a matter of fact. You should always be careful what you wish for, cause a lot of times it will turn around and bite you in the ass."Lou said,laughing at his own words. With this they shoved Sam into the room, and the man locked the door once again.

The men then went back down the hall in the direction from wist they came, with Sam yelling at them,"You'll never get away with this."

"Sure we will. Been doing it for many years and haven't gotten caught yet."Lou replied over his shoulder, then they were gone from view.

The room was pitch black, and Sam started feeling along the wall for the switch to turn the light on.

He finally found the switch and flipped it, bathing the room in a low light.

A part of him knew where he'd been taken, but it was until his eyes landed on the figure sitting huddled in the far corner of the room with their head buried between their knees, that he truly believed it.

They wouldn't have actually brought him to the exact place he wanted to be, would they?

That would be too much to hope for.

It looked like his brothers head though.

Walking quickly across the room not believing his luck, he knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle shake to which he did not respond.

"Dean."he said, shaking him a little harder."Come on, wake up."

Sam continued shaking him harder, and jumped in surprise, unprepared for his brothers reaction when he finally did awaken. Instead of being happy to see him, Dean started yelling, frantically pushing him away as he tucked himself further into the corner and tried to curl into a ball.

"No, leave me alone please."he said, sobbing.

"Oh god, Dean. What have they done to you?"he asked, seeing his brothers ashen face clearly in the dim light. The crazed, hysterical look in his eyes, that were surrounded by dark circles. Not to mention the fact the shirt he wore had still wet blood stains all over it.

Oh, quit staring at him dumbass and try and calm him down. What the hell's wrong with you? He asked himself angrily, dropping to his knees in front of Dean.

The truth of the matter was simply that Sam didn't know what to do in this type of situation since his brother hadn't cried in front of him since...well, Sam couldn't remember him ever crying in front of him. Embarrassingly enough, Sam himself, was the crier, so he didn't want to think about what they had to have done to his strong willed, seemingly unbreakable brother to make him act like this.

"Dean, its me, Sam."he said, touching his shoulder again.

He apparently didn't understand him, because he started yelling louder, knocking Sam's hand from his shoulder.

"Dean, its me Sam, Sammy. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."and still he pushed him away.

Aw, screw this, Sam thought, and did something that in normal situations would've more than likely gotten him hit. Wrapped his arms around his resistant brother and pulled him tightly to him, restraining his arms in the embrace.

"Dean, stop fighting me please. It's me Sam, your little brother. Please try and calm down for me, so you can tell me whats happened."he pleaded, successfully keeping the waver from his voice, but failing to stop the tears that had formed in his eyes from falling.

"Leave me alone! Stop!"his brother yelled, still fighting him, but his struggles were slowly growing weaker as his energy wanned.

"Shh. Just calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here now and no one is going to touch you without having to deal with me first. I promise Dean."he said into his brothers hair,crying even harder

himself now, partly out of anger towards whoever had done this to his big brother, partly in relief from having actually found him, and lastly because he could hardly bear seeing Dean like this. Roles had suddenly reversed for them, and now _he_ was going to play protector, and dammit someone was going to pay.

"Fucking bastards are gonna pay Dean."he murmured angrily, now slowly rocking him back and forth, rubbing his back.

He was finally calming down, and Sam realized after a while, hearing his even, yet raspy, breathing, that because he was just so emotionally and physically worn, he'd fallen asleep.

Sam felt that Dean had known he was there though, or he wouldn't have done so. He had succeeded in getting through to him. At least he hoped he had.

Gently lowering him into a more comfortable position with his head resting on his lap, Sam looked him over as best he could without doing anything that would awaken him from his obviously much needed sleep, still talking softly as he did so,"Everything's okay now bro, you just rest, and let me handle things. I'll find some way to get us out of this."but stopped talking when he had succeeded in carefully pulling his brothers shirt up without waking him, and let out a gasp, seeing the inflamed stomach wound he'd received on their last case, and another unfamiliar one on his side, the last covered with a bandage. What had happened to him there? Sam wondered, pulling his shirt up higher, and for a second it seemed his brother might wake up, but he only sighed, and smacked his lips in his sleep, then turned his head slightly in Sams lap before settling back down.

Sam could see two more bandages, one on each arm, covering other wounds, but decided to wait until Dean woke up to investigate them any further. Remembering his shockingly vivid vision, he was pretty sure he knew what one of them was anyway, and the other was most likely caused by the same thing. He didn't even want to think about the other one on his side, or how it had come about.

Pulling Deans shirt back down into place, he then felt his forehead, finding it hot to the touch.

Well, what did you expect dummy? He thought, you saw his stomach.

He was sick, and Sam, not knowing exactly how long he'd been this way, could only hope he could get him out of here before it was too...no, don't even think that. Not to mention that thing had bitten him on top of everything else, and who knows what kind of germs were in that nasty mouth. Yep, things seemed pretty bad at the moment.

Sam spent the rest of the night leaning against the wall, coming up with one plan after another, then realizing they'd never work, while keeping a watchful eye on Dean who slept restlessly through the remainder of the night.

He didn't know what time it was, but the sun was up so it must have been early morning, when his brother woke up. It happened so quickly that Sam jumped in surprise. One minute he looked down seeing he was still asleep, the next time he looked he was staring up at him, wide-eyed , a mixed look of disbelief and relief on his face.

"Sam."he said after a minute of just staring.

"In the flesh."he replied, a big smile on his face.

" I thought I was dreaming. What?"he started, but had to stop, coughing to clear his throat before continuing,"What are you do here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here? I came to rescue you of course."Sam replied, shrugging his shoulders, looking at him like he couldn't believe he even had to ask what he was doing there.

"That didn't go so well, huh?"Dean asked, a half-smile forming on his face.

"I don't know what you mean. It was totally part of the plan to get knocked out and thrown in here with you. That police chief is such a sucker. I played him like that."Sam replied, snapping his fingers at the last of his words.

"You okay?"Dean asked, concern on his face after hearing the whole getting knocked out part.

"What is up with you? I'm fine, got a head made of steel. You, on the other hand, and might I mention it seems to be a new habit of yours, are the one who's hurt, not me. So you worry about yourself, and let me handle the rest."Sam answered, exasperated.

"How did you even find me?"Dean asked after a pause.

Sam held up his index finger, bending it slightly, and said,"Redrum." knowing his brother would get the meaning.

"Ah, the Shining."Dean said, nodding his head, not looking the least bit surprised, then added,"You shouldn't have come after me."

"What? Are you crazy? Why the hell not?"

"It's too dangerous. Unless you didn't notice, I'm a bit under the weather, and can't exactly protect you right now."he replied with a frown.

"Well heres a thought, how about you let me do the protecting? I'm a big boy Dean, and am fully capable of protecting myself, _and_ you. Oh, and since I finally found you and all, let me say that none of this would be happening right now if you hadn't pulled your little disappearing act."Sam said angrily.

Dean struggled into a sitting position, with his back resting against the wall beside his brother, before answering,"It was for your own good Sammy. You need dad, and he won't let you find him if I'm with you. You know that."

"I don't know jack shit about dad, and honestly could care less about him right now."

"Don't say that."Dean snapped at him.

"Why? It's true. Sure, I would be glad if he was found, but if you're not there with us too, then what's the point. He's my dad, and I love him, but he's not you Dean. And if I have to make a choice, then I choose _you_, not him. You're the one who's taken care of me all my life, who was there for me when I woke up crying for all those years after mom was killed. Hell, even after Jess was murdered, you've been there for me, not him. So why would you ever take it upon yourself to decide for me that I'd rather have him in my life than you. That's not fair for either of us."Sam ranted.

"You and I both know what you said at the asylum _and _when those things were after us Sam."

"Yeah, I said some bad things. Real bad things, and I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me, but you have to believe me when I say that it was just pent up anger talking, not me. Well, it was me, but I didn't mean it. People say things all the time in the heat of an argument or something. Things they don't mean/ Sometimes a lot worse than what I said to you, but the people they say it to don't up and leave them for it. How many times have you thought about how much you hate dad for what he's done? And I know you had to have felt some hatred towards me when I left you and dad to go to college. You just got lucky enough to not get your brain possessed by evil psycho doctors or mutant animals and tell us so. And yes, I did pull the trigger when you handed me the gun that time, but that was unfair for you to put me in that position in the first place. You knew that thing had infected my mind, but you still gave me that gun. Now I have to live with the guilt of knowing that if it had bullets in it, I would have killed the most important person in my life. Actually, I wouldn't have lived with the guilt, I'd just have turned that gun right around and used it on myself too."

"Oh Sam. You wouldn't have..."

"Just shut up Dean, you don't know what I would have done. Even after all the time we've spent together recently its like you don't know me at all, and that hurts more than anything."Sam interrupted. Angry tears now flowing from his eyes.

"I..im sorry Sam."Dean said, hurting himself just seeing what pain he'd been responsible for putting Sam through.

"Yeah, you are, but do you want to know something? I don't care what you do, I will never hate you. So you can run away all you want Dean Winchester, but rest assured me and my little friend here will find you, so it'll be a waste of both our times."Sam said, doing the finger motion again when he said my little friend.

"Damn you psychic finger."Dean said jokingly, with narrowed eyes. Then he started coughing so fiercely that it bent him double. Sam put a hand on his back for support until it passed, and feeling his brother was now shivering, removed the thick coat he still wore and handed it to him.

"You need to keep it yourself."Dean said, shaking his head.

"No, I don't. Its actually warm in here bro, so take it."Sam pressed, getting up to get the thin blanket from the bed and bringing it back to him also.

"Thanks Sammy."Dean said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, so now you have to fill me in on what's going on so we can devise a plan to get us out of here."he requested.

Dean had no want to relive the past days, but knew that Sam needed to know everything so he wouldn't be totally shocked when the girl eventually came back, so he started recounting the story to him, not leaving out anything.

Sam could tell by the panicked look on Deans face that this was extremely difficult for him, and when he got to the parts about the girl eating parts of him, the last one being the chunk she'd taken from his side the morning before, he understood why his brother had reacted how he did the last night.

"God, I'm sorry Dean."was all he could say, rubbing his back again."But we're gonna get out of here I promise."

Then after he'd just said this, he looked up in surprise when he heard the door to the room being unlocked and saw the masked girl enter.

He felt Deans body tense at seeing her, and felt a deep dread in his stomach as she approached them.

Now that she'd shown up, how was he going to stop her?

TBC

Mostly a fluff chapter, but I thought it would be a welcome change. More coming soon, so hope you like this and continue reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Title:The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Rating:Pg-13/R

Genre:Drama/Angst/General

Characters:Sam,Dean,OC's

Summary:After feeling he was to blame for all the bad things that have happened recently, Dean has done what he thinks is for the best and removed himself from his brothers life. Now Sam has to solve his biggest case yet. Finding his brother before it's too late.

Disclaimer:Don't own anything "Supernatural"

The Hunted II: Finding Dean

Ch.6

Dean felt his heart start hammering in his chest at the sight of the girl. Wanting to disappear into the corner of the wall so she couldn't hurt him anymore, but he knew this would not happen, and he had to try and keep it together because his life wasn't the only one at stake now.

To be honest, what he wanted the most was to wake up and find that his baby brother was not really trapped in this hellhole with him, that he was off somewhere nice and safe, and wouldn't have to go through any of what he'd had to endure in the past days. He'd been so happy and relieved to wake up and find Sam's face hovering over him, hell, he'd prayed for it to happen even. To see that familiar goofy grin that he thought he'd never get to see again, and then all his brothers talk of getting them out of here had become infectious, that is until _she_ came into the room, then reality hit him once again like a ton of bricks.

Sam was at the moment in much better physical shape than he'd been for a while, and maybe he could put up a better show of resistance to the little bitch than he himself had been able to due to his injuries, but in the end, his actions would only anger her and make it all the worse for him. So, Dean had to do what he'd made it his life's mission to. Protect his brother by any means possible. Which hopefully wouldn't include trying to fight her since he doubted he could stand up by himself, much less wrestle with psycho girl.

"Who are you?"Becky asked, turning her masked face towards his brother.

"Sam."was his only reply, staring with unmasked disgust, obviously sizing her up in the process.

"Why are you here? Why is he here?"she asked, directing the second question at Dean.

"Why don't you ask your daddy."Sam replied sweetly, before Dean could answer."Ask him about what the sheriff did to your grandpa while you're at it, or maybe they'll just bring him on by later and let you eat what's left of him."

"Shut up Sam."Dean ordered through clenched teeth, his head jerking towards him, giving him a warning glare, but he could tell by the all too familiar look of confidence that he himself had felt upon seeing her for the first time, what his little brother planned on doing.

"She's just a kid Dean. I can take her easily."he said smugly, not looking at Dean. Sure, he'd seen her face in his vision, but still... She couldn't be more than four and a half feet tall, and Dean _had_ been sick when she'd attacked him.

"She's not _just_ a kid Sam, so shut up!"he argued, trying to talk sense into him."Believe me, I know this for a fact." Then seeing the girl approaching them from the corner of his eye he quickly whipped his head back around to face her.

"Look Becky, don't pay him any attention okay, he just got hit in the head way too many times as a child, and has been a little,"he made the crazy gesture then, smiling at the monster as he continued. "ever since. So lets not hold it against him."

"I don't like you."she growled at Sam, stopping to stand in front of him and putting her hands on her hips.

"That's too bad. I thought I might tell you some stories. You do like stories don't you? All little kids do, and these are ones you can relate to I'm sure. They're all about how monsters like you murder innocent people, and then I kill them."He said, smiling defiantly at her, not looking the least bit intimidated.

"Sam, listen to me! Stop now!"Dean ordered, but his little brother kept right on, purposely trying to bait that girl, and Dean could see beneath his carefree demeanor that his body was tensed, prepared to fight with her.

Shit, Dean thought, waiting for what he knew was to come.

Sam's goading worked, but as he soon found, not to his advantage. One moment Sam was sitting beside his brother on the floor, and the next he was flying through the air, his head connecting with a thunk to the hard bedside table across the room.

He laid there dazed as the girl walked across the room towards him, removing her mask as she moved,and the look of shock on his face quickly replaced with one of fear when he saw her grotesque true self that laid beneath it for himself.

Seeing Sam was still too out of it though to move away from her, or put up a fight, Dean forced himself up from the floor and moved over to where they were.

"Hey Becky."he said coming up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder."I got a little something for you."and when she turned quickly around towards him, punched her in the face, using the element of surprise in his benefit.

She actually fell to the ground, and Dean marveled at the fact his strength had doubled when he saw her about to attack his baby brother.

"Nobody beats up my brother but me you freak."he said, kicking her in the side.

He'd kicked her twice when she suddenly rolled over , caught his foot mid-kick and knocked him to the ground.

"I thought we were friends."she hissed, quickly rising from the ground to stand over him."You're _not_ my friend though are you Dean? Now you have to be punished again."she finished, as she grabbed his shirt, and drug him to the other side, away from where Sam was, and flung him against the wall.

"I've changed my mind about you Dean, you're a _terrible_ brother."she said, then quicker than he could react pushed his head to the side and bit into his neck.

"Argh!"Sam heard Dean scream. That was all it took to break through his momentary stupor.

"Dean!"he yelled, jumping up and grabbing the lamp from the bedside table, and ran quickly, hitting her so hard with it that it shattered into pieces. He was rewarded by her falling to the ground, letting loose her hold on Deans neck in the process, where she now laid screaming and crying. Sam hit her several more times before he felt satisfied she wouldn't be getting up, at least within the next few minutes, and moved to kneel down beside his brother who lay on the floor, clutching his neck, blood flowing out around his fingers.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Dean."he exclaimed, seeing what his actions had caused. He'd promised his brother that he wouldn't let anything else happen to him, and then turned and did the exact opposite."I'm so fucking stupid."he muttered, tears coming to his eyes.

Crying isn't helping Dean, he thought, and quickly took his shirt off, then grabbed his brothers hand, trying to pry it away from his neck.

"Come on Dean, let go. I'm trying to help you."he said when his brother resisted him. This must have gotten through because he suddenly moved his hand, revealing the bite wound on his neck, and Sam was shocked by the size of it. How big was that things mouth?

"Sorry."he said when his brother whimpered as he pressed on the wound. Even though he hated causing him more pain, he knew it was necessary to staunch the flow or he'd die from blood loss. It looked like she might have nicked an artery when she bit him.

"We're getting out of here now."Sam said with determination. No way in hell was Dean gonna die after all he'd been through because of his pompus stupid actions. Not today, and not ever.

"Can you hold this on your neck for me? For just a minute? I've got a plan."he said, and was rewarded by Dean nodding his head, and then to Sam's surprise, rolling his eyes,and saying slowly,.

"You've got a plan? This should go well."but he took over his brothers hold on the shirt nonetheless, showing Sam that despite his ribbing, he was once again putting his trust into his abilities to do as he said.

"Hey Tom!"Sam yelled, after this, standing up and looked over at the girl thing that still laid where she'd fallen on the floor, and glancing quickly around the room, went to where the bedside table was and kicked it, breaking it into several pieces, grabbing one of the legs and holding it like a club in his hands."Tom! I've got your precious daughter in here and if you don't let me and my brother out right now, I'm gonna smash in her damn head!"he yelled again, and moments later, not only Tom, but his wife too, appeared at the door, matching distressed looks on their faces.

"My baby! What have you done to my baby?"the mother screamed, seeing Becky laying on the floor.

"What's it look like I did? Your _baby_ was trying to eat my brother, and if you don't let us out of here now, I'm going to finish what I started."he answered, raising the table leg threateningly above his head.

"Go get the gun honey."Tom said to his wife through clenched teeth."I knew it was a mistake when Lou brought him here."

"Yeah, go get the gun honey, and as soon as you move I'll crack her skull!"Sam yelled, a crazed look in his eyes.

"You can't kill her anyway boy, she's not human."Tom said, glaring at him.

"Well looky there daddy, she's bleeding red blood isn't she? So that means she's at least part human. A fugly human, but still one nonetheless. So she can still die I bet."Sam said with a smug grin, then kicked her to accentuate his words.

"Oh god Tom, do what he says, let them go before he kills our baby."the woman said, turning pleading eyes on her husband, while at the same time, Becky finally regained consciousness and raised her deformed face up and said,"Daddy, help."before letting it fall back down with a thunk.

"Okay, okay."Tom said, his resolve melting when his daughter spoke."I'll let you go, but don't think you'll be able to get out of town boy. All I have to do is call Lou, and he'll pick you right up."he added, flinging the door open wide, and he and his wife stepped inside, moving towards their daughter.

"No, no, not yet you two. First I want you to help my brother out of this room Mr's Mathison, then you can come to her, and don't try anything stupid Tom, because I assure you my reflexes are much better than yours. Now get moving!"

He watched as the wife went and helped his brother up from the floor, and with him leaning heavily on her, led him to the hall where she left him propped against the wall for support, then came back in.

"Okay, now give my brother your keys Mr's Mathison."Sam ordered, kicking the girl again when they hesitated, saying,"_Both_ of your keys."

"Here."the man said handing her his keys he'd removed his from his pocket, and she took them along with hers and gave them to Dean.

"How we doing out there Dean?"Sam yelled at his brother when the woman reappeared.

It took him a minute to answer, seeming as how he was fighting to remain conscious and all, but finally Dean answered,"Just peachy, but how about hurrying up please."

"Gotcha, be there in a sec." Sam said loudly, moving quicker after hearing how weak his brothers voice sounded."Alright people, this is where we leave, but don't worry. I wouldn't dream of splitting up your

happy little family."he said, then holding his table leg up in front of him, ran outside the door and closed it quickly."Give me the key Dean."he said when he'd done so, and turned to see his brother was now sitting on the floor where the woman had left him, eyes closed, his back and head against the wall,not moving. Feeling his heartbeat quicken with fear, a sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach, Sam said in a louder, but wavering voice," Dean?" no answer.

"DEAN?"he yelled again frantically.

"Do you have to yell?"his brother asked, without opening his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank god."Sam muttered under his breath, then asked him,"Can you throw me a key? Princess will probably wake up soon, and I really don't think we want this door to be unlocked when that happens."

"Here."he said in reply, tossing a key ring towards him, not quite reaching the intended destination, but Sam held his foot against the door and leaned down and was able to reach it, hearing Dean mumble something about long legs as he scooped it up.

"You can't leave us in here."Tom was saying, now standing at the door, holding on to the bars as he pushed against it.

"Really? And why not?"Sam asked sarcastically after successfully locking the door.

"She hasn't ate in a month."

"What do you call what she's been doing to my brother for the past 2 days then?"he asked angrily in reply.

"That was just snacking for her."he answered."She has to eat a whole body once a month, and if you leave us in here, she'll kill us."he pleaded with Sam.

"Snacking, huh? Well, let me ask the snack what he thinks about letting you out."Sam said, and turning his head towards his brother said,"Well, what say the snack?"

"Fuck it, let her eat them"Dean murmured in reply, waving his hand in dismissal, then added,"Come on, I'm kinda bleeding to death here, among other things."

"You heard him, so see ya."Sam said, and not feeling the least bit guilty for what he was doing, walked over and helped Dean up. Then together they made their way slowly towards the front door, ignoring the angered screams and pleas from the man and woman they'd left locked in the room with the creature that they'd created, and walked out, Sam asking as they exited,"Where to now bro?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but take me to a hospital, please."Dean replied, then promptly passed out. Luckily Sam had been prepared for this and caught him before he fell, carrying him the remaining distance to the sidewalk before realizing one very important fact, the car was still in town at the inn.

Then laying Dean down, pulled the keyring from his pocket that one of the two Mathisons had been carrying, and saw the key to the Suburban sitting in the driveway, hanging on it.

"Thanks, I owe you one."Sam said, looking up as he did so, then got Dean and after putting him securely in the front passenger seat where he could keep an eye on him, got in the drivers side and drove to town, periodically reaching over to feel his brothers pulse to assure himself he was still with him, praying silently,"Just hang on a little longer."

He'd drove into town before realizing that there was no hospital there, but remembered seeing one in the neighboring one that wasn't far away.

Since he was already in town though, he decided to take the risk and stop to get his brothers car, knowing Dean would never forgive him for leaving it behind, even if he was in dire need of medical attention. So he pulled in front of the inn beside where he'd parked it, pulled the spare key that they kept in one of those magnetic holders from underneath it, transferred his brother over to the Impala, and took off, almost laughing when he saw Dean nuzzle his face into the car seat, a small smile appearing on his face, like, even though he was unconscious he still knew he was back in his own car.

Thats Dean for you, Sam thought. He now felt he'd definitely made the right decision in stopping for the car.

Driving out of Derry, Maine, Sam saw the police Chief standing outside of town hall, and couldn't resist honking at him and waving as he passed by, knowing the man wouldn't recognize who he was probably, since most the times he'd seen him he'd been walking, but still feeling triumph in doing so anyway.

A half hour or so later, he reached the neighboring towns hospital and took his brother into the emergency room.

(the next day)

"I thought I told you to go get some sleep."Dean muttered after opening his eyes to see his brother still sat in the same place he'd been the night before when he'd finally awoken.

"Yep, you sure did."Sam said in reply, looking up from the magazine he'd been reading and meeting his brothers eyes."But, I decided I'd stick around anyway. Just in case you woke up again and...um..needed me or something."

"I'm a big boy, and am in a hospital. I think they are..."Dean stopped short when he realized that he was saying almost the same things to Sam that he had the night he'd took off from the last hospital, and added,"Oh."averting his gaze from Sam's amused eyes.

"Uh huh."Sam said, raising his eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."Dean said finally."Anyway, all I accomplished last time was becoming some mutant kids chew toy, and you'd just find me again with your "shining", so why waste the effort."

"Look Dean."Sam said seriously, putting his magazine down on the floor and leaning on his brothers bed with his elbows."If you really and truly want to stop looking for dad with me , then just say so,and I wont follow you again. If that _is_ what you want, I'll go along with your wishes, but not without telling you that it's not what I want. Despite what you might think. I know I lost a lot in the process of doing so, but these past months have reminded me of something. In life you only have one thing thats more important than anything else, and thats family, and you, my asshole brother, are the only true family I have left, and before you say anything in his defense, yes I know dad's family too, but he's not you."

"Sam, before this gets any more like a bad Hallmark card, let me interrupt you. I guess, since you can't seem to manage without me and all, we're still a team."Dean said in as cocky a tone as he could manage at the moment."And I'm sorry for running off, so there you go."

"The Winchester brothers are back in business."Sam said with a smile, slapping Dean on the shoulder in a show of his happiness, then frowning after Dean let out a hiss of pain.

"Ow! How about not doing that again."Dean said with a scowl.

"Sorry."Sam replied, smiling sheepishly, then stood up."Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go get some sleep since you're not going to up and run away again."he said, stretching his arms and yawning."See you later bro."

"Sam."Dean said, stopping him as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you...um...stay until I fall back asleep?"he asked quickly, looking ashamed of himself for doing so afterwards.

"Sure, not a problem."he replied, sitting back down in the chair he'd just gotten up from.

"Thanks."Dean mumbled as his eyes closed.

"My pleasure bro."Sam said, grabbing his hand and giving it a quick squeeze, then picked his magazine back up and started reading it once again, feeling content for the first time in a while.

He knew things would still probably not be easy for him and Dean, but had a renewed feeling of confidence that whatever they came up against next, be it a demon, ghost, or their father. They could handle it. Together.

The End

Hope you liked my ending, I hadn't originally planned on this being the last chapter, but I was kinda losing steam and I knew if I drug it out much longer it might really start sucking big time, cause my stories tend to do that sometimes:) It might seem a bit rushed, but I think I tied up all the ends,except maybe the police Chief, but maybe my boys might still get a chance for retribution against him in one of their future cases, who knows! It's been fun! So until next time, ciao!


End file.
